greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Dex-Starr
History Origin Dexter was in a litter of five kittens that were abandoned at a Brooklyn animal shelter. Dexter was then taken in by a lonely woman who lived in a small city apartment. The apartment was broken into one night during a robbery. Dexter attacked the intruder, waking the woman up. She was then murdered by the intruder. When the police came to investigate the murder, Dexter was kicked away from the apartment by the policemen and left to fend for himself in a nearby alley. Dexter was later picked up and put in a sack by two men, who intended to throw him over the edge of a bridge to drown when a red power ring found him in mid fall. "Dex-Starr of Earth. You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." Dex-Starr now seeks the man who killed his owner so he can kill him. Rage of The Red Lanterns Dex-Starr is a Red Lantern who, upon his first appearance in the comics, murders the Sinestro Corps Member from Sector 3 with his Red Lantern vomit. Dex-Starr hails from Earth in Sector 2814. It is assumed that he was on Ysmault during the assault by the Lost Lanterns and the Alpha Lanterns. The Blackest Night Dex-Starr accompanied the other lantern corps during a truce to fight off the black lanterns. John Stewart made a comment that he hated cats, and furthermore, that he did not trust them after witnessing Dex-Starr destroy a black lantern. Dex-Starr was present to defend earth against the onslaught of black lanterns when Guy Gardner used Star Trek's "Tholian Web" tactic. The feline even went up against the Anti-Monitor, who was trapped inside the black lantern power battery at the time. The Brightest Day Atrocitus and Dex-Starr spend some time on Earth, observing the environment and the people. During this time, a robbery occurs in New York City on the E train. The robbers run onto the train, however Dex-Starr and Atrocitus are there and Dex-Starr incinerates one the thieves while making a cute face. Later Atrocitus is seen divining information from the corpse of one of the dead thieves while Dex-Starr nibbles on them. Hal Jordan arrives and uses a green light boot construct to kick poor Dex-Starr from his new found meal. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Notes *Dex-Starr was first mentioned in Wizard #205. Trivia *According to Shane Davis Dex-Starr was created to be the strangest thing he could draw vomitting, This cute fuzzy animal Geoff Johns describes him as the most sadistic and malicious of the Red Lanterns *Green Lantern fans on internet message boards have nicknamed him Ruffles, Rage-Cat, and Pukecat *Dex-Starr has been modeled into the popular internet meme "LOL-cats", with two images of him sitting on the shoulder of Sinestro Corpsman from Space Sector 0003, and the image directly after it where he spews up acidic blood. The l33t message reads "im in ur sectorz, meltin ur faces!!1!!" (See below for the image) *Dex-Starr is going to be released with Red Lantern Mera in The Blackest Night Wave 7 Action Figure Line of toys. See Also *Dex-Starr/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dex-Starr_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/dex-star/29-58256/ Category: Red Lantern Corps Members